En la oscuridad
by WaxWan
Summary: En la Oscuridad de tu odio y el mio encontramos las pasiones más extrañas de todas. Shippo x Hakudoshi (Dark Lemon) AU. Sonfic: En la oscuridad. Rate M (18 ) Alerta de Material Maduro. Advertencia: Dark Yaoi (Dark Lemon) S&M, Male x Male (18 ) Material extremamente inquietante. Por favor se sugiere discresion.


**_AN: Hay okay ya arregle el formato y gracias a PenumbraDOLL que pacientemente me ayudo! la amo! Gracias asique aqui esta arregladoe espero lo noten y manden reviews, ya borre el fanfic donde mi amiga, asique disfruten :D_**

**:::**

**_Resumen: En la Oscuridad de tu odio y el mio encontramos las pasiones más extrañas de todas. Shippo x Hakudoshi (Dark Lemon) AU. Sonfic: En la oscuridad. Rate M (18+) Alerta de Material Maduro._**

**Advertencia: Dark Yaoi (Dark Lemon) S&M, Male x Male (18+) Material extremamente inquietante. Por favor se sugiere discresion.**

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece ningún personaje de InuYasha, le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi Y sus respectivos creadores. Este Fic es por puro Entretenimiento.**

**Song Fic: Este es un Song-Fic, Lo que significa que va acompañado de una canción. La cancion es "En la Oscuridad" de Belinda. Escucharla para ambientarse. A pesar que la canción de Belinda no es oscura ni de ambiente lugubre, queria que la canción fuese por la letra y por el atrevimiento de las palabras y pasiones que se manifiestan en toda la cancion. Sé que no es Dark pero mejor leed la letra. Gracias.**

**Perdón por la falta de cursivas y negritas, las separaciones de ambiente también, me falto mucho y deje mucho que desear pero espero no os confundáis y disfruten de esto. Este fic esta en un AU lo que significa que esta ambientado en la era actual o universo paralelo.**

**A/N: Pense en esta pareja al escuchar la cancion de Belinda en la oscuridad del CD Catarsis. Pense que mi pervertida mente y esto Se juntan bien. Esta pareja se está haciendo popular entre la redes sociales por la Autora Italiana Fiorella Benetti que aporta en inglés, Aqui PenumbraDoll la cual admiro y en habla Francesa por Jerrine He'Guervene, en Aleman por Adele Herresse y lamento no entender los fics, En portugues por Lavine Calisia, en Ruso por Guilda Romiro pero creo que el habla espoñola necesita conocer el maravilloso trabajo que esta pareja promete.**

**Se que Benetti y Calisia prometen mucho del Fluff y amor rosa y los demas se centran en una relación mas realista de los personajes. Todos son buenos.**

**Yo me centro en un posible desenfreno y despertares de pasion y odio que los personajes por uno ser un villano prometen. Me da lastima que desaprovechen el potencial morboso que esta pareja aporta pero amo el trabajo.**

**Desde ya Os advierto! No aceptare Flamers por la oscuridad del fic! Os advierto de el inquietante contenido y el lascivo vocabulario! Perdonad por el cambio de Punto De Vista y disfruten este retorcido Fanfic!i**

**Saludos: WanWax**

**_-En La Oscuridad-_**

**#Hakudoshi# (PDV)**

_Dame un poco más..._

_De lo que tú me das,_

Quien era el? Mi enemigo.

Quien era yo? Su enemigo

Inuyasha se habia puesto de meta matar a Naraku, Kagome anhelaba matar a Kanna, Sango mataría a Kagura, Miroku se deshaceria de Akago o moryomaru... Shippo tenía que destruirme a mi...

Vaya que lo hacía bien...

Yo también creo que lo destruiría tarde o temprano...

Como yo era parte de un grupo ilícito y ellos siempre fingían ser buenos...

Desde el día en que se inició, cuando las peleas consecutivas que

teníamos no eran lo suficientemente agresivas para saciar nuestra adrenalina, sabemos cuándo sucedió, los insultos que salieron ese día de nuestras bocas, las acciones que no pudimos controlar, las mordidas salvajes, los rasguños penetrando la carne, la violencia en el acto carnal, el deseo de destruir a tú compañero de cama y sentirte excitado por ello.

_dame un poco mas_

_en la obscuridad._

La furia, el odio, el rencor, la ira, siendo demostrada entre la pasión de la brutalidad mientras teníamos sexo.

_Solo quiero verte una vez mas_

_no sé si mañana el sol saldrá_

Me daban ganas de reír ruidosamente para despertar ante mi realidad, quien se imaginaria que estaría con mi enemigo mortal, mi némesis, quien pensaría que el hombre que yo odiaba estuviera dominándome como mi dueño durante el sexo, me dejaba, me dejaba ser destrozado por su fuerza, me gustaba que me destruyeran.

_¿Cómo sucedió?_

Sin más detalles que decir, fue un día cualquiera en donde ninguno de los dos estaba bastante bien de humor. Tensión, había bastante tensión. Tensión y Frustración sexual que nos poseía a ambos.

Debo reconocer que tenía un poco de miedo: Ha, ha, ha, ha, ¡Hakudoshi! ¡Orinándose del miedo¡?! Claro que nunca sería capaz de mostrar esa faceta a ese zorro estúpido.

Recuerdo cuan cerca estábamos, él me había acorralado entre sus brazos, aquella fuerza sobrehumana impedía que con mi ágil cuerpo y habilidad pudiera separarme de él.

_quiero acariciarte_

_ven a desnudarme_

Eso era todo. Fue así como ya estábamos atrapados en una extraña secuencia de eventos predestinados. Esa fuerza suya, era lo que más me atraía de ese hombre...

La cercanía entre ambos nos resultaba adictivo, nuestras caras estaban cerca, muy cerca, podía sentir su aliento en mi rostro, su adictivo aliento a tabaco y menta era como una droga poderosa, estaba tan encantado como un joven muchacho condenándose a quedar atrapado en la perdición del veneno de la marihuana.

_regálame otra vez_

_y sé que si no es hoy_

_la vida se nos pasará_

_ya lo verás, solo hay una_

_oportunidad_

_que no volverá , mi amor te_

_arrepentirás-_

Éramos los dos opuestos que se atraían como un imán, lo queríamos, lo negábamos pero ambos lo deseábamos. Se nos humedecían los labios de tan solo estar a unos centímetros de rozar nuestros labios.

Lo queríamos, para que resistir… Ninguno de los dos preguntamos, ni fuimos corteses o amables. Fue un beso poderoso, un beso de dominio, sin amor. Un beso de Deseo, uno salvaje y animal, igual de feroz que el de un tigre casando a su presa y yo era el ciervo de ese tigre.

_"Es divertido"_

_"Es divertido cuando no hay_

_compromiso de por medio."_

_¿Cierto?_

**#Shippo# (PDV)**

No malinterpretes la situación, ambos sabemos que nos odiamos, tarde o temprano cualquiera de los dos se aburrirá, ese alguien matara al otro…

_y te pido,_

_dame un poco mas,_

_de lo que tu me das,_

_dame un poco mas_

_en la obscuridad_

No importa cuántas veces lo hayamos hecho, nunca voy a verlo de otra manera. No cambiare por él, no es necesario preocuparme porque este bien, eso no importa, así es la forma en que nos tratamos, siempre demostrando que tarde o temprano yo lo matare.

Para mi ese cuervo siempre será una parasita en mi vida, una escoria nauseabunda del infierno, un mal hombre pero…Yo soy aun peor. Somos enemigos, y nos tratamos como enemigos. El único placer es tenerlo bajo mío. Me gusta tener el dominio, me gusta ser el que controla. En el momento de estar en la cama, soy capaz de manipularlo a mi antojo, por más que se resista al final logro deformar esa sonrisa cínica de su rostro.

El comienza con el juego de los arañazos, penetrando mi piel con sus uñas, rasgando mi espalda como un felino desesperado, yo era capaz de retenerlo debajo de mí, aquel delgado cuerpo lleno de heridas mías, marcas, y más marcas, que lo hacían por derecho mío.

Odiaba verlo sonreír con tanta calma, detestaba escuchar sus sarcásticas palabras, era una maldita serpiente venenosa, un cuervo oscuro.

_a veces me pregunto si habrá_

_amor en otra vida si no estás._

Su rostro siempre me retaba, siempre con una mirada egocéntrica, como si todo a su alrededor fuera escoria. Siempre intentaba alterarme, era definitivo que algún día lo mataría

"Eso es todo, Shippo-chan, es lo único que puedes hacer. Deja de bromear, porque no me das más de tú odio, dame más, destrózame el cuerpo, demuéstrame de lo que eres capaz"

Era una tentación, pero ya estuvo. Hale fuertemente de sus finos cabellos para acercar su rostro a mí, ese gesto de dolor me cautivo, quería más de sus gritos, más de esos gestos de dolor, le mordía el labio inferior con una fuerza medida, saboreé un poco esos labios rozándolo con mis dientes, Tenía unos carnosos y finos labios rojos... al parecer eso le excitaba, el cuervo jadeo a gusto de ser mordido por mí.

Suelo tomarle de las manos, esta vez amarrándole con una soga incapacitando su libertad, aun así es capaz de mantener ese porte burlón como diciendo "Eso es todo, ¿Acasono tienes más para dar?" Claramente siento desprecio a ese hombre, todo aspecto de él, lo detesto.

Pero algo me gusta tener de Hakudoshi, lo que más me gusta es ver su rostro retorcido siendo deformado por la agonía, por el placer. Me encantaba oírlo gemir mi nombre, derrochando sensualidad y odio hacia mi, gimiendo y pidiendo más, más y más. Cada toque que le hacía a su cuerpo, cada golpe al acariciar sin desenfreno cada parte de su carne. Agachándome a su pecho y con los dientes mordisquear sus suaves pezones, mojándolos con mi lengua, debía reconocer que la carne del demonio albino era apetecible, si fuera caníbal me la comería. Con mi lengua empecé a subir con lentitud hacia su cuello, mordiendo, lamiendo, besando.

_no puedo soltarte,_

_a ti quiero atarme,_

_me niego a olvidarte_

_y sé que si no es hoy_

_no hay futuro que esperar,_

_porque sin ti no existe la felicidad_

A ese demonio le gustaba, sus gemidos no eran reprimidos, signo de avanzar con salvajismo para continuar el siguiente nivel. Quiero verlo sufrir. Esta era mucha de tantas veces… no era la primera… y tal vez… no la última.

_"Es divertido"_

_"Es divertido cuando no hay_

_compromiso de por medio."_

_¿Verdad?_

**#Hakudoshi# (PDV)**

Quiero gritar fuerte, quiero rugir, podría dejarme llevar pero quiero que el monstruo me sorprenda. Cada mordida en mi cuello me hace suspirar, lento, muy lento. Sus manos tocaban cada sección de mi cuerpo, manoseando con aquellas manos mi piel cada centímetro de mi carne con una fuerte lujuria. La yema de sus dedos eran tan poderosas, fuertes, cuando me tocaba, sentía él dolor y la presión de sus dedos al contacto de tocar mis caderas, al sobarme, me provocaba dolor, mucho dolor. Pero me fascinaba ese dolor. Poco a poco esa dura sensación despertaba de mi interior, ese cosquilleo de placer, era ese mi deseo surgir desde lo más bajo de mi ser.

_muero de ansiedad_

_maldita levedad_

_mil Valls que tomar._

"No te muevas Hakudoshi, si lo haces podría romperte los huesos y la verdad no pienso retenerme. Sería la mejor oportunidad de desaparecerte con tan solo un crujido en tus huesos. No dudare en romperte las costillas"

"¿Amenazas? No eres un excelente compañero lo sabias, siempre actuando como un monstruo Shippo—chan."

Intente acercarme empujando mi cuerpo hacia arriba, incapacitado por mis manos amarradas solo pude alzar la cabeza, no quite mi sonrisa, quería mostrar que podía manipularle aun estando amarrado, abrí la boca relamiéndome con la lengua los labios con provocación, y funcionaba. Sentía sus ojos verdes clavados en mis húmedos labios.

_cose mis labios a tu boca_

_por una eternidad_

Ver el rostro deseoso de la bestia roja causaba en mí el despertar de mi hombría. Intente llamarlo alcanzando sus labios, rozando la carne inferior, sin morder, solo rozándolo con mis labios. Con su mano me empujo a la cabecera, inmediatamente besándome sin dejarme respirar, literalmente me asfixiaba, pero no me resistí, la violencia estaba comenzando. Con mi rodilla atrape sus caderas, sobando con mis pies su piel desnuda, como un felino empecé a juguetear con él, una danza erótica, sobando con mi pie alrededor de su cintura bajando escurridizamente bajo el abdomen, escuche una maldición de su boca, con sus manos apretó mis hombros con fuerza, acerco su mirada agresiva como ordenando que me detuviera, pero yo no quise, apretó su cuerpo junto al mío, él contacto me causo escalofríos provocándome una carcajada, presione con mi pierna izquierda atrapada en su entrepierna el miembro de la bestia, estaba duro, muy duro.

"Que no ibas a jugar. Porque tan blando ahora, no me hagas caridad, demuéstrame que puedes hacerlo como una bestia, zorro."

"Deja de hacerte el gracioso, Hakudoshi. Realmente eres un ser despreciable"

"Cuéntame algo nuevo, no sé. Nos hemos acostado ya muchas veces, algo debes conocer de mi"

"Si, que gimes como una prostituta"

"Me has estado engañando Shippo, susurrabas que te encantan mis gemidos. Oh~ me siento tan herido, me has lastimando en los más profundo de mi Heart."

"Te voy a follar"

"Se todo lo troglodita que quieras, hazlo, hazlo ya."

Sentía como sus dedos penetraban mi piel poco a poco, se estaba vengando de mi anterior hazaña. Lentamente de golpe levanto mi cuerpo con su dos manos, yo no podía mover más que los pies dejándome llevar, me puse en cuclillas frente a la bestia con mirada psicópata.

_que si no estás me vuelvo loco_

_y en la obscuridad,_

_en la obscuridad_

_de lo que tu me das_

_oh dame dame, un poco mas_

_cada vez me gusta mas_

Esto se ponía bueno. Con su mano agarro mi pierna derecha y me hizo rodar con agilidad, tirándome al suelo, caí de espaldas. La bestia tranquilamente se relamió los labios con una sonrisa enferma.

Yo por instinto tuve que arquear mi espalda, sentí sus manos apoyarse en ella. Puso presión en mi espalda como si quisiera romperla con sus dedos, le funcionaria si lo continuaba haciendo me empujo adelante y yo avance como un perro.

_"Es divertido"_

_"Es divertido cuando no hay_

_compromiso de por medio."_

_¿Cierto?_

**#Shippo# (PDV)**

A la maldita plaga le gustaba provocarme, estaba harto de hacer lo que el pide, estoy cansado. Pero no puedo evitar disfrutar ser manipulado por el perro de mala muerte.

Le agarre de los pies y provoque que se resbalara, fue un golpe duro que le provocó un grito de excitación. Estaba como un perro pidiendo ser montado. Apreté su espalda con mis dedos, presione con fuerza mientras hacía pequeños movimientos circulares. Despacio me dirigí a sus glúteos, apreté fuertemente en esas zonas suaves y redondas.

"Shippo! Deja de jugar con mi trasero."

"Tú deja de jugar con mi paciencia. Asquerosa perra"

"Agh, estoy explotando"

"Deja de tensar esos gluteos. Me estoy estresando."

"Deja de quejarte. Estoy muy aburrido deseando acción"

"Tch"

"Vamos mete esa mano más a fondo,ne~ne~M-e-t-e-l-o-m-á-s-a-f-o-n-d-o~"

"¡Cállate joder!"

Lo empuje apretando su cabeza contra el piso. Lo único que podía hacer el bastardo era reírse como un maniático depravado. Otro golpe, y otro golpe en cada sector de su ía no afectarle que le pateara en el estómago, parecía estar aguantando con fuerza ese dolor. A pesar de pegarle cinco veces en el estómago seguía poniéndose esas cinco veces de cuatro patas. Estaba algo arto. Estaba algo cansado de hacerlo. Pero mi cuerpo no era más que una maquina sádica que se movía por si sola... a quien engaño me gustaba verlo así, me sentía enfermo de ver su rostro lleno de sangre, su labio sangrando. Pero…

"Dime Hakudoshi como se siente cuando te agarro así" Mi sonrisa me provocaba nauseas como podía disfrutar ese hermoso rostro siendo marcado? Era realmente bello, alienígena, perfecto... Porque seguía jugando asi con él? Ha ya me acorde lo odio, como lo odio simplemente los disfruto.

Comencé a acariciar su pierna derecha, sobando su suave piel, tersa y suave piel color leche. Los hice rápido para poder llegar a su erección. Toque su pene, sí que estaba duro, apunto de hacer erupción. Empecé a masturbarle empezando por el tronco que estaba frío, con los dedos acaricie la glande de forma semicircular, muy calmadamente. Esto desesperaba a Hakudoshi estaba agitado, sudoroso, gimiendo, maldiciendo entrecortado. Con la otra mano aparte una de sus manos, cayendo de cara al suelo soltando un grito orgásmico. Y ahora que lo pienso... tal vez yo lo golpeaba más de lo que el a mí... Me encanta...

"Tengo ganas de oírte gritar, Hakudoshi"

"Yo tengo ganas de matarte con mi navaja, ahora cabrón."

"Déjate llevar por la cuchilla con la que te voy a perforar; maldita cucaracha."

"Rayos, eso me dolerá ¿Oh no? Joder me estoy asustando~" El albino Vociferó sarcástico.

"Pues quien sabe. Eres bastante elástico como una maldita rata"

"Que gracioso eres, ¡Joder! Hag!" Separe un poco sus piernas, acariciando su suave y cálido agujero con mis dedos. Estaba probando un poco la reacción de Hakudoshi. Parece que si estaba preparado, empecé a mover el dedo alrededor del húmedo agujero anal.

_cada vez me gusta mas_

_sabes bien que lo que tu me das_

Un grito de placer. Metí otro dedo simulando una penetración.

Una, dos, tres.

Una, dos, tres.

Segundo Grito.

"Encontré tu punto G bastardo"

"apresúrate mierda, joder me estoy muriendo" Me coloque en posición de jinete, mientras llegue a rozar los cabellos del albino, mordía su oreja provocándole un jadeo.

Entonces sentí como mi miembro penetraba con fuerza su interior.

Era húmedo, estrecho. No tuve ninguna piedad, cogí de su largo cabello lila para ver cada acción de su rostro, cada gemido, lleno de tensión, con sangre en sus carnosos labios, los ojos cerrados, los dientes apretados, la boca abierta.

"Vamos, muévete. Tú sabes moverte mejor que nadie. Aun con las manos amarradas sabes cómo mover esas caderas." Dije con cinismo a Hakudoshi.

"Estúpida, bestia, ha, ha, ha. Mierda"

_cada vez, me gusta mas,_

_en la obscuridad_

**#Hakudoshi# (PDV)**

Bien, sabía jugar rudo. ¿Qué pasaría después? Me ha encadenado de pies y manos, aun así me pide moverme. No era que fuera brutal... que lo golpeara durante el sexo, Yo sabía que Shippo estaba siendo lo más gentil qué podía.

Porque si realmente intentara lastimarme. Estaría muerto antes de empezar. Me destrozaría los huesos, pero él siempre era tan malo fingiendo, muy mentiroso, muy pero muy mentiroso. Esos golpes no eran nada, no eran nada por el cual negarse.

¿Por qué seguía haciendo esto? Pero, no puedo. Sentí su respiración en mi oreja, sentí su dientes perforarme, como si me fueran a poner un maldito piercing. Sus manos estaban sobando mi trasero, en ese momento sentí como subían entre mi abdomen hasta sujetar mi cadera con sus dedos, como un jinete.

En ese momento quería soltarme de la maldita soga de mis manos. Sentí helado al sentir la punta de la glande de Shippo en mi trasero. Entro bestialmente en mi haciéndome gritar, fue horriblemente doloroso por la razón que me mordía el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar.

Entro rápido, moviéndose sin cautela, tenía que acostumbrarme así que solté pequeños suspiros, tenerlo dentro de él era algo bastante retador, poco a poco iba soportándolo, tal vez cuando Shippo agarro mi cabello me ayudo un poco.

_en la obscuridad_

_"¡Joder! Eso f-ue brutal, ha-Estoy tan lleno, ha."_

"Ha-Hakudoshi... Simplem-ente mue-ve e-sas putas ca-deras"

"Vamos no es tan fácil, ah, como crees, ser el de abajo tiene sus desventajas, zorro"

"¿Cómo cuáles?"

_"¡¿Cómo cuáles?! No m-e jodas, ha, ten-er sem-ejan-te, ag, peda-zo de car-ne, uh, met-ido en el culo te pare-ce poc-o, he"_

"Pero Si que te gusta te-nerlo den-tro pe-dazo de m-ierda"

"Ha, Si que te-gus-ta-meter-lo-en- mí, joder"

Mi cuerpo era todo un caso. Movía mi cuerpo al compás de las penetraciones, rápidas, constantes que no me daban ningún momento de respiro.

"_Ahh… si…"_

Era esa electricidad que recorría todo mi cuerpo, la adrenalina provocaba que gritara no de dolor sino de diversión, seguía haciéndolo bien. El propinan su fuerza en mis caderas tan fuerte que me ayudaba bastante a soportar cada embestida furiosa. De alguna manera mi inteligencia siempre funciona hasta en el sexo.

Pero no me gusta…

No me gusta verlo así…

Tan triste…

Veo que le duele hacerme daño… Me pregunto porque me preocupo por mi némesis cuando debería disfrutar y burlarme de su impotencia, reírme de su falta de voluntad y orgullo.

_en la obscuridad_

_en la obscuridad_

Ser el primero en matarlo, con mi navaja podría simplemente castrarle el pene, oh perforarle nuevamente el pecho, cortarle la yugular, o arrancarle los ojos. Mis manos amarradas no son impedimento para matarlo, fácilmente pude haber usado mi astucia y morderle los testículos. Pero no puedo hacerlo. Somos enemigos, se suponía que esto simplemente era una estrategia de dominio, el más capaz mataría al que estuviera desprevenido, muchas veces terminamos de esa manera. Yo atado con varias fracturas o él apuñalado siete veces en varios puntos sensibles.

Pero qué diferencia había hoy. Era lo mismo ¿no? Cuando cambio nuestro método...? cuando empezamos a ser tan cuidadosos? Sentía como entraba y salía de mí con fuerza, tratando de desgarrarme por dentro, tal vez negando lo que yo mismo pensaba.

"Ya no puedo más, déjame joder. Tú ganas, no lo soporto, voy a correrme ahora"

Iba a llorar cobardemente, no. Simplemente mi cuerpo estaba demasiado agotado por la falta de delicadeza del monstruo, las embestidas realmente me rasgaban muy profundo. Es cierto que soy un masoquista y ese dolor para mis es placer. Para que negarlo.

"Dios, voy a morir"

Trate de reprimir mi llanto. El sexo entre nosotros era como otra forma de matarnos. Teníamos que ser lo más audaces, además Shippo me había roto algunas costillas hoy día también. Mi cuerpo comenzaba a vibrar. Sentía la sensación de vaciar todo lo que tenía dentro.

_"Ahhh Me corro, Shippo, me corro"_

Se sentía delicioso a la misma vez...

"_Asi… Ah…ha-ahh…"_

Mi voz era como el cristal de una copa, esa copa hecha pedazos. Me sentía bien, quería aguantar un poco, ya que quería sentir la semilla de Shippo, solo un poco.

"Yo. Voy a morir ante ti, he. Me corro, joder…estoy cansado"

Por un momento creí que había parado. Sentí una mano en mi hombro que me volteo con _¿Suavidad?_

**#Shippo# (PDV)**

"Otra vez" Dijo él.

"Silencio, joder. Porque simplemente no puedo matarte"

"Me preguntas a mí"

"¡Rayos! Sería mejor matarte. Así todo sería mejor"

"La cuestión es preguntarse qué pasaría si uno de los dos muriera"

"Es uno más de tus juegos"

"No podría serlo, este es nuestro juego. Desde que empezó toda esta mentira"

"Nos odiamos Hakudoshi, siempre ha sido así"

"Realmente es así." Se burló.

"Llevamos años haciendo esto" suspiró nostálgico. "Tal vez…"

"Tal vez…" Suspiró otra vez. Mire su rostro pacifico, estaba tan calmado, parecía una muñeca de porcelana, delicada, frágil muñeca de porcelana. Sus ojos estaban serenos, por una vez él sarcasmo, la burla e ironía no estaban en su rostro. Solo una ligera sonrisa, una sonrisa muerta.

No me resistí mucho acerque mi rostro hacia el suyo. Este beso era algo cálido, dulce, suave, doloroso. Pero fue algo bastante delicioso de probar, sentí su lengua invadir la mía como si quisiera atraparme consigo en un hechizo. Con mis manos apretando su espalda lo incline hacia mí, retome las embestidas.

"_Ahhh…S-shippo…"_

No sabría identificar si él lo noto pero su rostro adquirió una expresión sorpresiva, su boca ligeramente abierta soltando pequeños gemidos.

Él estaba agotado, con varias heridas en su cuerpo y cinco costillas rotas. Lo envestí suavemente... Fue lento, muy lento. Lo volví a besar, Sus deliciosos labios... lo volví besar. Mi miembro se resbalaba en una estrecha y cálida cavidad que por como su cuerpo se apretaba yo juraba que en cada embestida su punto G era placenteramente rozado, por primera vez fuimos capaces de nombrar nuestros nombres.

_"Shippo, Ahh~ Shippo, Shippo me voy, a correr~ Ahh ha~ahh"_

"Hazlo ya"

La espalda de Hakudoshi se arqueo instintivamente, mientras su pene vaciaba todo su contenido en mi pecho.

No me molestaba absolutamente en nada. Sentí mi interior explotar segundos después expandiendo el orgasmo de Hakudoshi. Yo grite su nombre al igual que él gritó el mío. Caí agotado al costado de Hakudoshi. Que respiraba lentamente de cansancio. Yo apenas divisaba lo perfecto que su cuerpo era a pesar de todo el castigo que llevaba infringido...

"Mi médico se espantara con estas heridas"

"Yo le pagare así que no joda, tch"

"Shippo…"

"Si...?"

"Porque hacemos esto?"

"Porque nos odiamos"

"Ah, sí claro."

"Hakudoshi…?"

"¿Qué?"

"Nada"

**#Hakudoshi# (PDV)**

Quedamos tirados en el piso toda la noche. Yo no puede dormir. Estuve pensando en muchas cosas, sucesos, rivalidades, tratos trampas… Llegue a la conclusión de que toda mi vida ha sido una estupidez, total.

Llena de negación.

La razón por la que creamos este juego… fue porque… Negamos creer que podíamos sentir algo más que odio.

En la mañana estaba sentado en la cama. No dije nada, solo me quede escuchando el agua de la ducha, los pasos que hizo al salir, cada minuto en el que buscaba su ropa, cada momento en que se ponía su ropa. Así que ¿Qué era esto?

—Lárgate de mi casa. —me miró serio. —No quiero verte por aquí cuando llegue, porque simplemente voy matarte si veo tu cara en mis territorios.

—Con gusto no pienso estar en este nido de ratas mucho tiempo. —me quejé mientras ensanchaba mi sonrisa. Shippo se quedó mirándome por un rato.

—Solo aléjate lo más posible de mí o simplemente muérete. — Dijo Shippo, me dio la espalda, y se fue.

Yo levante lentamente las manos. Me toqué el rostro para verificar lo acontecido. Esta vez no púde. Esta vez no púde fingir.

No púde contenerme.

Me eché en la cama he inhalé un poco de aire. Comencé a reírme fuerte, y más fuerte. Mis lágrimas salieron con más fuerza, Mis risas no eran más que patéticas suplicas de paz... Me dolía... mucho... Por eso me reía y lloraba al mismo tiempo.

A quien engaño me Duele,

Me duele…

Me duele…

Pero asi me gusta…

No quiero divertirme ¿verdad?

Yo quiero que me ame ¿Verdad?

_Lo he tenido claro desde el primer_

_momento, estoy seguro que él_

_también es consciente de lo que_

_estábamos haciendo con nuestras_

_vidas._

**#Shippo# (PDV)**

Quien sabe, el dolor interno es peor Que el físico. Y aun peor es sentirte Encadenado a una persona. Sentir el dolor, las heridas, los puñales de otro. Ver principalmente su rostro Empaparse de lágrimas, me quede algo sorprendido ver como intentaba fingir tanta normalidad. Me quedé mirándolo con ganas de Secarle esas lágrimas pero mi boca me traiciono.

Me quede frío, me di media vuelta, salí rápidamente de ese lugar unos centímetros a punto de abrir la puerta me detuve unos largos minutos. Escuché su estruendosa risa resonar en toda la casa, pero esa risa sonaba como el grito de un animal herido, pronto eso se transformó en un grito desgarrador. Cada palabra que salía de su boca suplicando me desgarraba más de lo que podría soportar.

Me tape la boca conteniendo mis Propios gritos, mis lágrimas salían Lentamente negándome ver la salida.

Acaso podía seguir así...?

A quien engaño me Duele,

Me duele…

Me duele…

Pero así me gusta…

No quiero divertirme ¿verdad?

Yo quiero protegerlo ¿Verdad?

Tenía dos alternativas.

Una era tocar esa perilla y abrir la puerta, la otra era dar dos pasos atrás y dar media vuelta.

Debía escogerlo lo correcto.

¿Verdad?

En mi cabeza solo rondaba una

Decisión.

Ya la he tomado.

**¿Fin?**

**Les cague xD no me maten ¡por**

**favor! Pero lo deje así porque me**

**pareció el mejor final, Hakudoshi está enfermo depresivo justo en el**

**momento que Shippo se va entonces si Shippo se va más tarde estaría colgado o con las venas destrozadas, en todo caso si se queda, pues trata de ayudar a que no se rasguñe la piel porque de verdad que se estaba haciendo sangrar. Les dejo en su imaginación si alcanzo 20 reviews tal vez haga segundo capi ( sinceramente no tengo tanta confianza para que realmente pase por lo que le pondré completo).**

**Gracias a HakudoshiART en Deviantart por el magnifico fanart! que realizo de mi trabajo! estoy francamente feliz!**

**Sayonara!**

**Waxwan**


End file.
